More Than This
by Pythonissamhere
Summary: This is a song-fic that just came to my mind while listening to this song and wouldn't go away till I wrote this here. Warning - Its angst and though the parings are HHr, they don't end up together, or do they?


**Disclaimer** \- **_I don't own Harry Potter or the song More Than This. They belong to J.K. Rowling and One Direction, respectively._**

_This is a song-fic that just came to my mind while listening to this song and wouldn't go away till I wrote this here. Warning - Its angst and though the parings are HHr, they don't end up together, or do they?_

_I am a die-hard HHr fan or Pumkineer as they say. I despise Ronald Weasley except sometimes, when he is well-written. Cannon with minor changes except Epilogue. Just imagine that Harry and Hermione's bond did not break after the sixth year. Enjoy_

**_edit - I realise that I've a broken a rule on ffnet and I apologise, I have now deleted the lyrics with just guiding words remaining. If this is also against the rules please pm me as I'm new here and don't know all the rules. Thanks to catspat31 for making me realise this._**

_I'm ...__around,_

Whenever Harry thought about the war, his thoughts always wandered towards all the lives lost. He often wondered if he could have done something better, something which would have saved many lives. He thought about Hedwig, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Fred, Moody, Colin, Lavender and even Snape. He had even failed his Godson Teddy. He was broken by the war and he was still not healed, even after 2 years.

Starting from his first year, whenever he got onto the platform, he always felt uneasy and jealous of all the other children who had their own families. While, the Weasleys had more or less adopted him, they were still Ron's family, not his own. And while he was young, that desire had manifested in the form of his parents in the Mirror of Erised, as he grew older, he had hoped his best friend, Hermione, would be the one to provide this for him. He fell in love with her before his sixth year at Hogwarts.

He had thought she felt the same way, albeit with somewhat lesser intensity, but she had all but shunned him that year. He prayed that this was just because of the prophecy and she will believe him on important matters but she didn't.

He went to bed every night hoping that she would one day feel the same for him. He did this during his Hogwarts days, and he still does this now. He was now the world's foremost expert on combining magic with tech. He was a billionaire billion times over. But, he felt empty inside. The only time he escaped that feeling was when he was inventing new creations of his.

_And ...__this_

She was with Ron now. Bloody Ron of all people. She ignored all his faults and continued to be with him for 2 years. Even when fame got to his head and he had several flings with several other witches, she still continued to be with him as his _backup_. Harry's blood boiled by even thinking of her like that. He knew that if she was with him, he would treat her like a queen. He would love her and would never make her want for anything. They would have their disagreements but not anything like the full on fights they have. He knew that he could love her more than Ron ever could, if he even did. He knew a little part of him dies anytime he saw those two together. He knew that the two were even together because **_he_** had been begged many time by Ron to buy her gifts.

_If ...__again,_

He knew, however, if he told any of this to Hermione, she would not believe him. The days where she believed him over anybody else were gone, ended in the sixth year. He often wondered that if he sweared on his magic that he had bought her her every gift, would she believe him then? Would she lie down with him, like she does with Ron even though he doesn't deserve it? He felt like he was fixed again, when he was with her. Whenever she was around him, he felt whole again. Although, he could only see her once every two or three weeks now. If he had it his way, they would live together.

_And ...__Prayin',_

He still felt his knees go weak whenever she smiled, although she never smiled her _that _smile at him, it still made him weak, he dreams of them together but knows it can't be true.

_When ...__this,_

He prays every night that she realise that he is the right one for her, not Ron.

_Yeah,...__above,_

He knows its no use pining after her now, but he still holds on to hope, hope that sometime, someday, either he would get over her, as unfeasible that is, or her to get over Ron and just give him a Chance

_When...__this,_

Because he knows, he loves her more than she could ever imagine.

_Can...this_

Because he knows its the truth

_Fin _


End file.
